Side effects
by hiddenauslly
Summary: Laura, being a happy person she is, rarely cries. But when she does, it's usually something serious. So when Ross decides too comfort her, he takes things a little too seriously. And that's all because Laura forgot to mention that sometimes it's possible to cry over fictional characters./ Raura, sort of.


**Okay, I have no idea where that came from. It's just so random, has no sense and it's kinda ridiculous. But that's just me. Enjoy.**

**WARNING: Spoilers for The Fault In Our Stars, although I'm pretty sure everyone had read or at least watched it by now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. **

**Side effects**

''Oh my gosh, Laura, what happened?''

Seeing his co-star cry when he enters her dressing room in the middle of the day was not the usual sight for Ross, and wouldn't be for anyone, because Laura was always happy and exited, and she cried only when she was watching a very sad movie, like Titanic for example. Of course Ross cried then too, but that's not the point now.

A few minutes ago he was just casually walking through the set to his dressing room, after he finished shooting the scene with Dez, well, more like Calum. The girls had finished shooting their parts earlier, so they were probably in their dressing rooms by now. Ross then decided to drop by at Laura's and collect whatever she had borrowed from his sister and told him he had to give back to her earlier. He was just reaching for the doorknob, when he actually heard her sobbing and opened the door immidietely, only to notice one of the saddest sights in his life.

Being the caring best friend he was, Ross immediately rushed to her side, and took her hands away from her face, revealing the tear strained cheeks with a little bit of mascara as a part of her ruined makeup. Laura sniffled, then looked at him, her eyes filled with pain. "I… I can't believe he's dead" she said quietly.

His eyes widened "What? Someone died? Who?" he asked terrified. It could be anyone: her grandma, her uncle; hopefully not someone like her sister or her parents…

"G-Gus" she finally choked out, and she it sounded like even saying the name was painful for her. Ross quickly searched his memory. He definitely didn't know any Gus guy (he assumed that 'Gus' was some kind of a nickname), and he was pretty sure Laura didn't either. Well, he couldn't be hundred percent sure, but she often told him about her closest friends, and he even met a few, none of them being called 'Gus'.

"Was he your friend?" by now, Ross was already sitting closer to her on the couch, with his arm around the girl, rubbing one of her arms gently.

"It was more then that!" Laura half sighed, half whined "He was like the perfect guy, that any girl would've dreamed of, you know?...". Even though the guy apparently was dead, Ross wasn't sure he liked the way Laura talked about him. Gus was the perfect guy for her? He was _more than a friend_? How come he never heard her talking about him earlier then, and more importantly, last time he checked Ross himself was more than a friend to her. At least that's how he hoped it was and how he felt, because it was really hard to figure Laura out sometimes. "He was supposed to live! Stupid cancer… Stupid John Green…" she started to cry again, resting her head on Ross' chest, which he liked; he only wished that they were in a different mood and it was under other circumstances, like: he just confessed that he loved her, and they kissed, and she agreed to be his girlfriend, and now they were just cuddling as a happy coup- okay, he didn't know where all that came from.

Alright, maybe he did.

"So he had cancer? That's why he died? That must have been horrible, I'm so sorry Laura…" he hugged her tighter.

"He had cancer, but for me it just felt like he was murdered" there was a hint of anger in her voice, but then she went to back to crying. "I literally feel like Hazel right now."

"Who's Hazel?" he asked, feeling confused again.

"She was his girlfriend, she had cancer too, and just imagine: all the time she thought she will be the first one to leave this world, she even didn't want to be with him because she didn't want to hurt him… and in the end, that's her who lost him! It's so unfair!" so he had a girlfriend, well, now at least Ross was sure nothing ever happened between this guy and Laura. On the other hand, it was all so tragic. Just like 'Romeo and Juliet', his favorite movie.

If there was a book like that about two people with cancer who fell in love, Ross would definitely read it, even though he doesn't read too often.

~O~

Later, Ross insisted on driving Laura home, even though she said she was fine after some time; but he was a stubborn person, and when he dragged her in the direction of his car, next thing she knew- they parked on the driveway of her house.

"Thanks for the ride, you really didn't have to" she said. He just smiled and shrugged. "Oh, and… I almost forgot…" Laura searched through her bag, finally pulling out some book "Can you give it back to Rydel? Thank her for me and tell her that she was right: it really did destroyed me on the inside" she frowned a little, as he took the book out of her hands. There was silence between them for a while, until Laura broke it by unbuckling her seat and opening the door, getting out of the car.

"So… see you after the weekend, I guess" she smiled her beautiful smile at him, than waved goodbye.

"Bye, Laura!..." he replied, then watched her until she disappeared behind the door of her house. That's when he started the engine and pulled out of her driveway, shooting one last glance at the book lying on the passenger seat.

'The Fault In Our Stars'. Who knows, maybe it's worth reading.

~O~

"How was filming, Ross?" this time it was his sister instead of his mom who asked him the everyday question, when he walked into the kitchen right as he got back home. Their parents must have gone out, and it looked like Rydel took the job of making the dinner today.

"It was cool" he replied casually "Laura gave me back the book she borrowed from you. Oh, and she said that you were right, and that it did 'destroy her on the inside', whatever that means…"

Rydel laughed a little "Yeah, that happens to everyone who has read it… Um, can you put it on the table? I'll take it upstairs later…"

"Sure" Ross did as she asked, then he sat at the table himself, thinking about what happened to Laura today, again. His family was already used to him falling into a deep thought a lot, but he must have had a really sad expression on his face because after about ten minutes of silence, Rydel spoke up.

"What's the matter Ross? You're really quiet, and you look sad…"

"It's nothing, just…" he sighed, "You know, one of Laura's friends died today…"

"Oh my God, really?" Rydel had a look of deep concern on her face as she dropped whatever she was doing and turned around to face him "How is she? Was he a close friend? What happened?"

"Well, when I walked into her dressing room she was crying… She was just so sad, you know, and I even felt sad… I mean, the guy had cancer! And apparently, his girlfriend did too…

"Ross" he noticed that Rydel didn't look concerned anymore. "What was his name?"

"Well, I think it was a nickname, but she said Gus."

Everyone always said that Rydel was so sweet, and Ross was pretty sure that she _did_ have a heart, so he had no idea why she suddenly started laughing her ass out.

"Are you serious? You're laughing over someone's death?" Ross didn't find the situation funny even a little bit. He just felt offended.

"Hey Ross" greeted him Rocky, walking into the kitchen "what happened to her" he gestured to their sister, who now almost fell to the floor, still laughing.

"I just told her that someone died from cancer" Ross smiled sarcastically at him, crossing his arms on his chest.

"He thought… Laura's friend… and that Augustus…" Rydel managed to choke out between the fits of giggles. Rocky then spotted the book lying on the table.

"Hey, I thought Laura borrowed it?" he asked.

"She… she already gave it back" Rydel slowly got up from the floor, and it looked like she finished laughing "but Ross…" the rest of her words she whispered into Rocky's ear. And he's reaction was pretty much the same as hers, maybe just a little less intense.

"Great, now you?" Ross threw his hands up in the air in frustration "Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Dude, take the book" Rocky tossed it to him, and Ross barely had time to catch it, but he did "and read it. You'll get the explanation and so much more" he shook his head. "I can't believe you're actually so dumb."

"And I can't believe you're both related to me…" murmured Ross, making his way out of the kitchen upstairs, to his room.

~O~

"Knock, knock!" someone said from the outside of the door, and then Laura came inside his dressing room, closing the door behind her softly.

It was Monday, the day of rehearsals, and the day he finished reading 'The Fault In Our Stars'. And boy, did he get the explanation. He got that, and so much more.

Like a broken heart for example.

"Ross, have you been cryin- oh" she spotted the book lying on the floor beside the couch, which was currently occupied by him.

A minute later she was already comforting him, running her finger through his hair, as he was laying on the couch, with his head on her lap.

"It's so unfair! Why did he have to die? I can't believe he's gone…"

"I know, honey, I know… welcome to the side effects of reading 'TFIOS'" she smiled sadly at him, while she was really laughing inside. Rydel had already told her about the whole mix up, and how he thought Augustus was a real friend of hers, who really died. It was just funny and kind of miserable at the same time. But that's what she loved him for, right?

"Now I know why you felt like Hazel" Ross chuckled a little "Geez, I even feel like Hazel right now, and I'm a guy… is that weird?"

"Ross you're a guy who is a hopeless romantic and loves chick-flicks… I don't think it's weird" Laura the decided to tease him a little. "And for the record, I don't feel like Hazel anymore" he looked up at her, confused. "Because I don't think that the guy I like is going anywhere anytime soon" she bent down and kissed his cheek, then she smiled at him sweetly and next thing he knew, she was off the couch and out of his room.

**That was so lame, like I didn't even know what I was writing, and the ending is so crappy… But reviews would be cool, even if you want to write how much you hated this one-shot. You're welcome.**

**~Hidden **


End file.
